


Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta

by Joltaire



Series: Children au ** Les Amis de L'ABC [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bossuet - Freeform, GAAAAHHHHH, I HATE MYSELF FOR THINKING OF THIS SERIES GAH, I dont know..., Joly - Freeform, Kid Fic, Kids, Multi, Musichetta - Freeform, kids tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joltaire/pseuds/Joltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The golden trio portion of my kid fic series...</p><p>enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the title. I didn't know what to put and Don't You Forget About Me is stuck in my head because I had a Molly Ringwald marathon yesterday... 
> 
> And I'm trying to write a Les Mis - Mortal Instruments crossover... I don't know yet.... But I ship Combetaire... and Eppieferre... Who should be Clary?
> 
> On to le golden trio...

Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta were the last in the group to have achild.  
It was sort of confusing as to how exactly can they have a child? But, they were polite enough not to ask questions.  
Musichetta had wanted a baby, and was sure that Bossuet and Joly would be great fathers, but her two men didn’t know. Musichetta just casually said, “I’m pregnant” while biting into an apple as Bossuet was cooking – well, attempting – and Joly had just gotten home from the hospital and just sort of expected them to be happy.  
Joly burst into tears, and no one knew whether they were happy or terror (“A mixture of both.”) or god knows what with Joly.  
Bossuet nearly dropped the mangled egg he was cooking, not that it wasn’t dropped later.  
And when they told everyone else, all their expressions were the same. Shocked, but happy, but very, very shocked.  
“Well, do you know who’s it is?” asked Bahorel.  
“No. But we don’t care. I don’t want to know,” Musichetta answered with a smile.

That night, once Musichetta was asleep she could hear her two lovers bickering in her sleep.  
“It’s mine.”  
“No, it’s mine.”  
“Joly, don’t be silly. It’s mine.”  
“Prove it.”  
“How?”  
“Exactly.”


	2. Due Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musichetta has her baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do two endings, so the other one will be soon :P

Joly was working the delivery room shift (He wanted to know more about it when it was Musichetta’s turn) when Musichetta rolled in. He tried to stay calm, but, _I have to deliver my child I have to deliver my child I have to deliver my child._ Joly immediately ran to Musichetta’s side and stupidly asked her what was wrong.

“I’m having a baby, stu—“then she was cut off by a contraction.

“B-Bossuet, I can’t do this. I can’t...” Joly whispered in Bossuet’s ear as he saw Marius and Cosette walk in with their child through a window. “I just can’t. I-I’m just scared I-I’ll mess up or something.”

“It’ll be fine, just take another doctor if y-you feel like you’ll have to leave.”

“J-Joly...” Musichetta said while motioning him to her side. She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “You can do this.” Her voice was soft, but breathless. Joly nodded.

“I-I’ll try. How far apart are the contractions?”

“About five minutes. W-we were just about to eat lunch when she said her water broke,” Bossuet answered. Joly took a deep breath in.

Soon, Musichetta was being rolled into the delivery room with Joly pushing her, just as nervous as his girlfriend. Five hours later, once everyone else was there, Joly came out so happy he was surprised he didn’t start twirling.

“I-It’s a beautiful baby girl,” he said quietly as a happy tear rolled down his cheek.

Everyone ran to hug him except Bossuet who sat in a chair next to them, crying happily, until Eponine called him over too and crushed both of them in a group hug.

 

She really was beautiful. She had Musichetta’s red hair, though it was only a wisp of hair, with Joly’s dimples, but mainly looked like Musichetta with green, fortune telling eyes. In their eyes, she was the most beautiful creature in the universe, despite whose she was. She would have just one more person to love her. They decided on the name Alison Jaime and she took the last name of Bossuet, because that was the name they pulled out of the hat.

Alison Jaime Lesgles.

Cosette’s son, who was just a month younger than Alison, grew a liking to Alison. Eponine’s daughter who was almost two years older was slightly scared of the trio, therefore scared of the child, and played with Enjolras’ and Grantaire’s adopted daughter ninety percent of the time. Her favorite of all the adults was definitely Jehan. As Jehan had a boy, he couldn’t braid his hair (yet). But Alison always let him braid her hair, and she was very calm then. The other girls didn’t stay calm long enough for him to finish. Bossuet says the only times she’s calm was with Xavier (Pontmercy’s son) and when “Uncle Han” – in her cute little kid voice – was braiding her scarlet hair.

She was a very advanced child, and at fourteen months could say a couple words. Very few, but more than Xavier, who seemed incredibly dull like his father. Her first word was “Stick”, after Joly had finished giving her her monthly checkup. Soon, Musichetta had taught her to read, and in preschool was reading books normally what the teacher would read (Robert Munsch, mostly).

Although having Joly’s advanced education, she developed Bossuet’s clumsiness throughout the years. Always falling off the swing set on the playground, tripping over her own feet, constantly getting paper cuts, and has probably had more face-plants in one week than Bossuet has in a month. As she grew up, she played with Xavier more and more; as the parents joked they should start planning the wedding. But, of course they were only joking...

**Author's Note:**

> EPONINE OR GRANTAIRE FOR CLARY HALP


End file.
